


Mistletoe

by RavenBloodwolf



Series: The BunnyFrost Series [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas fic, Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloodwolf/pseuds/RavenBloodwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of the Bunny Frost Series. Although I never got around to finish Gabriel's story, this is actually #7 not 6. Its Christmas Eve and The Frost-Bunnymund Clan are at the The Pole trying to get everyone to settle down so they can get home. This is extremely short so enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve and North's workshop was alive with last minute toy making. As soon as the sun had set, North was on his sled and out delivering all the present for the nice little boys and girls this year. Jack and Bunnymund, who had came to the workshop to help, were getting their little group of five ready to go back to the warren.

But since it was Christmas, and the elves and yetis had been making toys in front of them, it was a little hard to get everyone ready. Clarice and Gabriel were a little more manageable than their younger siblings, but they too felt the excitement in the air and were bouncing off the walls. Jack had one of the twins in his arms and was handing her to Bunny, when suddenly there was a loud exclamation. Both turned to see their third oldest, a pale brown skinned young boy with sandy blonde and light grey hair, was pointing at them with wide, blue eyes.

"Mistletoe!" Saunder shouted gleefully, clapping his hands.

The two Guardians looked up and wouldn't you know it, there was the mistletoe right above their heads. They both looked at each other, a big smile on their faces before they leaned in and touched lips. Gabriel gagged, sticking his tongue out at the sight of his parents kissing and Clarice laughed at the face he made. Saunder giggled and the other twin waddled up to his mother's leg, tugging it.

Jack pulled away and scooped up little Whiteout into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Papa Kangaroo."

"Merry Christmas, Mama Snowflake." Bunnymund smiled, rubbing his nose against Jacks. Jack hummed, a soft smile on his face.

" _Snowflake….For our new daughter."_ He thought, smiling widely as Bunnymund finally got everyone to behave so they could leave. _"I think he'll like this years Christmas."_

**END**


End file.
